


Leave a Message

by xoneworldx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoneworldx/pseuds/xoneworldx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin just wanted an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave a Message

“Hi, you’ve reached Kyungsoo! Sorry I can’t come to the phone right now, but just leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!”

Jongin sat alone on his bed, a much dulled light coming in through his blue curtains; the room was still dark. Everything appeared to be gray, all color washed out from it.

Jongin pressed the ‘end call’ button and redialed the number.

“Hi, you’ve reached Kyungsoo! Sorry I can’t come to the phone right now, but just leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!”

The sound of his boyfriend’s cheerful voice chimed through the receiver like bells. Jongin wanted to believe they were wedding bells.

He chuckled underneath his breath, no amusement lacing the reverberating hum.

He ended the call and dialed again.

“Hi, you’ve reached Kyungsoo! Sorry I can’t come to the phone right now, but just leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!”

Funny how a sound he loved so much only brought him pain now, but only because this was his only source of ever hearing it again.

Jongin looked up at the framed photograph on his nightstand, smiling weakly at how happy he looked then. Kyungsoo had his arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind him, smiling into the camera with the Han River in the background as they took snapped the picture.

Kyungsoo said it was his favorite photograph of them.

Jongin redialed once more.

“Hi, you’ve reached Kyungsoo! Sorry I can’t come to the phone right now, but just leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!”

Every day that passed over the past month and half, Jongin sat on the couch in front of the door after coming home from work only to wait for his beloved to return from his own job.

Over a month passed like.

Kyungsoo never came home.

“Hi, you’ve reached Kyungsoo! Sorry I can’t come to the phone right now, but just leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!”

Jongin turned his head to the engagement ring still resting on his dresser. He never did have the chance to present that to him…

For over a month, Jongin tried to imagine what Kyungsoo’s reaction would be to his proposal. Knowing that Kyungsoo was easily moved, there would have been tears, without a doubt.

Jongin wanted to believe the other would say yes.

He hit the dial button again.

“Hi, you’ve reached Kyungsoo! Sorry I can’t come to the phone right now, but just leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!”

They were happy, he wanted to believe. They always pronounced their love in whispers to one another in the sweet silence of their home and in the husky moans in their bed.

Kyungsoo wanted a baby. Jongin promised they would adopt a baby girl one day.

They even planned to move to New Zealand or Canada one day. Either one would have been fine.

“Hi, you’ve reached Kyungsoo! Sorry I can’t come to the phone right now, but just leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!”

Jongin didn’t know how he missed it, but just a week ago he found a letter on top of the microwave. He knew he wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box, but he just felt plain pathetic and stupid for not even seeing in in that month.

“I’m sorry, Jongin. That’s all I can say right now. I’m leaving, I just can’t be here anymore. We won’t be together anymore. Just forget me and move one; I know you’ll find someone better. Don’t look for me. I don’t have my phone and no one knows of my whereabouts. I’m sorry. Goodbye,” was what it had read.

Jongin didn’t believe it.

He did look for Kyungsoo, though. Even interrogated the other’s family, who was also distraught over the disappearance of their baby.

No one ever did find him.

Jongin then learned what hate felt like.

But he didn’t like it and decided he’d only harbor love in his heart for the other despite the cruelty being inflicted upon him.

“Hi, you’ve reached Kyungsoo! Sorry I can’t come to the phone right now, but just leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!”

Jongin wanted to know what happened, what went wrong.

It hurt too much.

He missed Kyungsoo.

“Hi, you’ve reached Kyungsoo! Sorry I can’t come to the phone right now, but just leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!”

“Come home,” Jongin whispered into the phone, his eyes stinging and wetness beginning to trail down his cheeks. “I miss you. I love you.”

Was it his fault? What had he done?

Was it Kyungsoo? What had he done?

What was the reason this had to happen? Couldn’t they be like any other couple and just talk about the issue? Was that so hard?

“Hi, you’ve reached Kyungsoo! Sorry I can’t come to the phone right now, but just leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!”

“Please, Soo…Please come home.”

Only silence met his ears.

So that was that, huh? No answer? Jongin bit his lip as a sob got caught in his throat.

The photograph stared back at him.

The ring glistened in the sun.

“Hi, you’ve reached Kyung—“

Jongin ended the call.


End file.
